So far away
by Erza and Kurumi fan
Summary: The son of Android 17 and the Saiyan female Fasha born from otherworld was requested by the Supreme Kai to go to the world of the ninjas due to a great evil that has awaken was going engulf the world into darkness. It's up to a handful of people to protect planet Elem from madness. Harem. Good Sasuke. DB gaming references. Fantasy violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Forest of Death

Today was not Sasuke and Sakura's day.

They were only supposed to find an earth scroll and to the tower but the grass nin used an wind style ninjutsu and separate them from each other.

Just when all seems hopeless and Sasuke was going to give away the enemy their only scroll much Sakura's protests. Naruto appeared after having to defeat the snake trap much to Sakura's happiness and Sasuke's shock.

After a brief argument between the two and Naruto calling Sasuke a coward, Naruto step forth to battle to the grass nin.

Brave naruto fought against the grass nin with all he had using wind style ninjutsu, water style ninjutsu, shadow clones, exploding clones, ninja tools and whirlpool fist style taijutsu.

He even went so far as to call on Yin Kurama's chakra to enter his initial Jinchuriki state to increase his abilities but it wasn't enough the grass nin defeat naruto by sealing his access to yin Kurama's chakra thus rendering him unconscious.

Seeing his friend's defeat and with Sakura's pep talk, Sasuke overcame his fear and awoken the second tomoe each for his Sharingan and fought and defeated the grass nin with Fire release: Dragon Flame technique.

The grass nin who turned out to be Orochimaru in disguise congratulate Sasuke for entertaining him and was going to process to give the exhausted Uchiha the curse mark.

Which leads us to where we are now...

The Forty-Fourth Training Ground (第44演習場, Daiyonjūyon Enshūjō), also known as the Forest of Death (死の森, Shi no Mori), was the stage for the second part of the Konoha Chūnin Exams, proctored by Anko Mitarashi. Its primary function served as a testing ground for the survival and fighting skills of genin trying to become chūnin. It was a very dangerous place, filled with hordes of flora and fauna, often gigantic, poisonous — or even more likely, both — hence its name.

It is here that a metallic fence surrounds its perimeter with 44 gates equally spaced around it; this perimeter is where the shinobi entered. Inside is a river, the forest, and a tower located in the exact centre; the forest's radius is about ten kilometers. It lies to the north of the Forty-Third Training Ground (第43演習場, Daiyonjūsan Enshūjō). Within the forest are several large and deadly creatures such as leeches, tigers, and bears.

The tower within the forest is the destination of the ninja after they had collected two scrolls.

Each team started with only one scroll, either the Scroll of Heaven or Earth; therefore, to pass the exam, a team had to find a team with the opposite scroll and steal it by any means necessary, then finish the journey to the tower as a full team within the five day limit.

Before the second exam took place, the candidates were required to sign a release form, acknowledging the dangers and that the proctors will not be held responsible for any deaths.

Inside the tower is the large arena in which the third test preliminaries were held, if too many teams managed to last to that point.

Relatively few teams complete this part of the test, though when Naruto and the others took part, there were still so many that a preliminary had to be held to weed out more contestants.

Currently in the southwest region were two Genin and a snake Sanin.

Kneeled on a branch above the two ninjas was a female ninja or Kunoichi.

She has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of "Billboard Brow", due to this she wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover it, though her friend encouraged her to wear her hair back. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face. Her name is Sakura Haruno.

Below her on the next tree to on her right was a young ninja, who was in a coma. He has a striking resemblance to his father and great grandfather, having Minato's tanned skin but with black spiky palm tree hair, coal black eyes and a tail underneath hidden his clothes. From his mother, he inherited the shape of both her eyes and face but with whisker marks on his cheeks.

His outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. He would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armour underneath his clothing. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, and The Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death, and The second Jinchuriki of the Nine tailed. He is the second descendant of Son Goku and the current jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails yin half.

He was stabbed into the tree by a kunai that Sakura threw to keep him from plunging to his death.

Just up ahead from them was a boy with black eyes as well as black hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face.

His clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts which was covered in dirt and tear due to the battle not too long ago, and blue sandals. He also has blue forehead protector around his head.

His name is Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha Clan.

His opponent that was given him and his team a hard time was a tall man with extremely translucent-looking pale skin and straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth — a reference to his snake-like nature.

He wears plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is also wearing a black polo neck under it with black sandals.

His name is Orochimaru, The Snake Sanin.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Toah

Gender: Male

Race: Saiyan

Age: 13

Year: 773

Hair: Black

Eyes: Purple

Status: Genin

Family: Fasha (mother)

Android 17 (father)

Android 18 (aunt)

Krillin (uncle)

Maron (cousin)

Home: Otherworld

Leaf village

Elements: Fire, Water, Lightning

Sub-elements: Storm

Appearance:

He has an adolescent with a short, slim build, much like his fathers and aunt. He has shoulder-length black hair and thin eyes, but purple in color like his mother's. He wears a red fighters gi with a blue long sleeve undershirt,a long blue gi belt around his waist, and a pair of blue sandals on his feet. He wears a black forehead protector around his neck, sometimes wears it around his head and a silver chakra sabre strapped on his back with a saiyan tail swishing behind him.

Personality:

Similar to 17, 18, and Fasha. Toah has be proven to be reckless a rebel without a cause and is addicted to combat and fighting strong opponents. The majority of his trait is being calm, cool, and collected, but mostly indifference. To some he is seen as a good guy and a friend due to his facial feature girls flock to him. To others he is seen as arrogant pretty boy with a delinquent personality. Like all saiyans he takes joy in overpowering and taunting his opponents and destroying those he sees as enemies. Due to his somewhat kind and caring nature makes him easy to get along with to some people. He is somewhat a perverted flirt and not afraid to speak his mind which sometimes can be a good thing or a bad thing depends on the solution.

Jutsus:

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu

Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu

Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu

Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique

Fire Release: Running Fire Technique

Fire Release: Flaming Palm Technique

Fire Release: Flame Resistance Technique

Fire Release: Flame Spread Technique

Water Manipulation

Trick of Water

Water Sword

Water Mirror

Water Release: Water Trumpet

Water Release: Water Wall

Water Release: Water Fang

Water Release: Water Shuriken Technique

Water Release: Water Shield Technique

Water Clone Technique

Hidden Mist Technique

Lightning Sharp Sword

Burst Technique

Flash Step

Lightning Sword Dance

Lightning Sword Flash technique

Lightning Sword Flash Dance

Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt Technique

Lightning Release: Static Force

Lightning Release: Electron Technique

Lightning Release: Tri Thunder

Lightning Release: Lightning Fang

Lightning Release: Lightning Cage

Storm release: Laser circuits

Storm release: Electrical Wave Bombardment

Storm release: Shock enrapturement

Storm release: Ramuh's Wrath

Storm release: Giga Cannon

Storm release: Omega Force

Ki techniques :

Flight

Ki Blast

Ki Sense

Moon Ball Explosion

Kamehameha

Super Kamehameha

Energy wave barrage

Special beam cannon

Final Spirit cannon

Renegade bomber  
Masenko

Final flash

Big Bang Attack

Destructo Disk

Chain Destructo Disk Barrage

Galick Gun

Super Galick Gun

Full Power Energy Wave Volley

Big Tree Cannon

Photon Flash

Hunter's Arrow

Super Saiyan Transformations

Harem:

Tayuya, Karin, Yakumo, Koyuki, Naruko ,Samui, Shizune, Honoka, Shizuka, Kin, , Sera, Fu, Shion, Amaru, Ryuuzetsu , Konan, Zangya, Gine, Note, Bra, Pan, Noriko (Xenoverse character), Hotaru, Gine, Temari, Gaia, Sasame, Kotohime, and Pakura


End file.
